irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vira
Vira is an elite Irken assassin. HISTORY Vira was a soldier for most of her life. She spent a few years as an Elite, then moved on to take the Invader test. Unfortunately, she didn't know the material well enough and made several mistakes. One time she even disregarded an order to sprint for a citadel in a special squad operation. She failed the test, and resigned from the military out of rage and depression. Vira now works for an organization known as 3X, and they pay her to travel the galaxies and kill people with prices on their heads. She mostly kills non-Irken species, but has been known to kill Irkens as well. APPEARANCE Vira has dark pinkish red eyes, a gray Spec Ops uniform, sort of light green skin, and black gloves and boots. She was severely injured during one of her missions, and has a bionic leg, a bionic arm, two implants similar to Tak's on her head, and three scars on her face. She is shorter than most Irkens. Her head has a rounded shape to it. PERSONALITY Vira is a bit careless when she goes around in everyday life, but is very focused and serious when it comes to her job. She is cruel and evil, but on the inside harbors additional feelings. RELATIONSHIPS Invader Ark- Vira looks up to Ark as her superior, and respects her. Nightmare Ark- Vira has never met Nightmare Ark, but knows she is incredibly reckless, and thinks this is not an admirable trait. Invader Vax- Vira thinks Vax is a little bit strange, and he thinks she is a little bit creepy. Nevertheless, they look to each other as friends. Invader DlareDlare- Vira and DlareDlare are friends. Jyk- Vira really likes Jyk, but thinks she can be a bit naïve at times. Fury- Vira loves working with Fury and thinks she's a great assistant. Comatose- Comatose and Vira are very close and very good friends. After Scythe, Comatose is Vira's favorite person in the universe. Zim- Vira went to Earth to kill Zim, and hates him as she hates all of her targets. She scares him, although he would never admit it, and he wishes she would leave him alone. Nightmare Vira- Vira and Nightmare Vira are mortal enemies. Invader Ax- Ax likes Vira just fine, but Vira doesn't really like him. Allegiance- Allegiance is the leader of the assassin's organization 3X. He is Vira's boss, and she looks up to him. She secretly has a large crush on him. FACTS *Vira is part of an organization whose members have killed more than 80,000 different targets over the years. *Vira avoids talking to people because she's afraid of what they will think of what she looks like. Even though she plays super tough, she is really caring on the inside and wants to make friends. QUOTES "You think I will refuse this? I WILL NOT REFUSE THIS!" -To Almighty Tallest Red when he offered her a really hard job "Zim, is it? Hm, how do I put this... Oh, yeah, GO AWAY BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT." -To Zim when he was bugging her before the Invader test "I AM THE GREATEST MERCENARY IN THE UNIVERSE!" -To one of her targets right before she killed him "It's a shame, really. The loss to science is VERY grave. Too bad 3X gave me the authorization... Tell me- how does it feel to be gone?" -To another target, also before he was killed Category:Irkens Category:The Irken Empire Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Fanon Category:Bounty hunters Category:Females Category:Mercenaries